


Salvation

by chameleon_soul



Category: Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteiru
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4299663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chameleon_soul/pseuds/chameleon_soul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small introspective fic about Shusei when he was in Ashley's clutches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salvation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Uragiri.
> 
> Pairings: hinting towards Shusei X Hotsuma

** Salvation **

 

He could feel his heart slow down, the beatings becoming so soft they didn’t even matter anymore.

 

*thump … thump … … thump … … … thump*

 

He was going to die.  He was going to die in this cold, dark place, but it didn’t matter.  Dying was easy … living wasn’t.  And he was a coward.  He didn’t want a life without Hotsuma.  He didn’t understand how Kuroto did it.  How the other managed to survive without his partner by his side anymore.

 

Without Hotsuma everything seemed so meaningless.  Nothing mattered anymore.  All that was left was this big, gaping hole in his heart.  Yes, he could move on and laugh and seem happy, but it would always be there.  In the back of his mind, in the painful constricting of his heart.  That loss.  That pain.  That knowledge that the one person who should have been there to share this with him, isn’t there anymore.  And no matter how hard he would try… he would never be whole again.

 

Colours turn bleak.  Friends turn into obligations.  Smiling becomes a chore.  Breathing becomes a task …

 

No, he didn’t want this.  Not anymore.  He had been going through the motions ever since he had known Yuki was found and would be coming to their home.  The pain had become too much to bear.  The loneliness too much of a weight to shoulder any further.  All he still wanted was oblivion.  Letting himself drown in the comforting, chilling, empty darkness Ashley offered him. 

 

There he would be safe.  There he wouldn’t hurt anymore.  There would he be able to forget.  There he would be able to let Hotsuma go. 

 

In death lay his salvation.

\------------------------------------

THE END


End file.
